oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Constellar Orion
}} Born in the , Constellar Orion is a powerful pirate sailing the seas. He carries a great sword on his back. Orion's goals and ideals remain unknown, but there are rumors he is one of the members of the Dark D., a cult of powerful pirates lead by Wager Rygor. Orion is said to have 88 crew members, all are unnamed, but have each been given a epithet. There are only 7 known members in his crew: Scorpius, Taurus, Ursa Major, Cassiopeia, Draco, Lyra and Capricornus. These people are named after the constellations. Orion's Crumble Crumble fruit abilities makes him a Crumble man, touching anything and destroying them into pieces. Appearance Orion has short blonde hair and will always be seen wearing a black jacket. The bandanna on covering his forehead is a symbol of his home, which is unrevealed. Orion likes a good fight and meeting strong foes. When there isn't anyone stronger than him, he acts bored. Orion carries a greatsword on his back everywhere he goes. Because he has a large temper, he can get easily angered and will start to attack anyone who gets in his way. If his bandanna falls off, his secret will be unraveled. Orion wears a necklace with jewels hanging, representing an ancient kingdom that existed a long time ago. Relationships Golden Thunder Dragoon They met somewhere near the , Golden Thunder Dragoon instantly knew that Orion was one of his goons. Dragoon lost against Orion in a battle there, falling into the power of the Crumble Crumble Fruit. Soon, Dragoon suspected that Orion is someone not just any pirate can mess with. Wager Rygor As his leader, they first met in a bar, having a drinking contest. Wager Rygor has an extreme rivalry with Orion, first drinking to fighting. Both of them are close in power, despite Rygor being the leader of Dark D.. The only way that can keep them from causing a ruckus is a certain someone. Devil Fruit The Crumble Crumble fruit is very destructive but takes time to destroy one object or organism. By touching something, he unleashes a energy that crumbles them to pieces. This Devil Fruit ability can be used on humans as well, but will take a 3 seconds to fully destroy them. The opponent must be fast enough to dodge the attack. Orion only uses his Devil Fruit when he has weakened his opponent enough with his sword, and that's when they become slower. Equipment Orion doesn't wear much battle gear except his sword. The sword was a treasured weapon from the island he was born in, known to him as the AkumaKiba (Meaning "Demon Fang" 悪魔の牙). The AkumaKiba is a black greatsword with a mysterious gem engraved in the blade. With the blade and his own combined, there hasn't been a swordsman that defeated him yet. Orion carries his weapon everywhere and would never let go. Orion wears a necklace with jewels hanging, but Orion implies that the jewels are something like a last resort in a battle.